


Cowboy Casanova

by deathtothecrows



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adults, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, i may be ace but i know how it goes, once i get to it, second chapter is where its gonna go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/pseuds/deathtothecrows
Summary: ~He's a good time cowboy CasanovaLeaning up against the record machineHe looks like a cool drink of waterBut he's candy-coated miseryHe's the devil in disguiseA snake with blue eyesAnd he only comes out at nightGives you feelings that you don't wanna fightYou better run for your life~





	Cowboy Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around a song by Carrie Underwood called Cowboy Casanova, and I made it for my friend Renoir cause we love this song as an engiespy song. please enjoy~

The Engineer was sitting at the bar, quietly nursing a glass of whiskey and looking over the Friday night crowd. The bar wasn’t a popular one, but to the residents of Bee Cave, Texas, it was one of the best. It was small and comfortable, with mismatched wooden chairs around round tables strewn across the barn wood floors. If he were to use a single word to describe it he’d probably use the word homey. He knew most of the red team would call it country. To him they were synonymous. 

Engineer hummed to himself as he scanned the thin crowd. Men and women dressed in jeans and flannel, completing every stereotype about his hometown, were scattered among the worn tables and chairs. Some dancing, some singing, some drinking, some chattering quietly in the corner. He often came here when he was on a rare break from his job, looking for someone to spend the night with. Contrary to popular belief, the Engineer was no prude. He had the same basic needs as anyone else, and was willing to fill those needs without feeling overly embarrassed by them. Tonights crowd didn’t look promising though. The majority of the people here were known couples, or were too young for his taste. Most of them barely even glanced his way, and he was considering leaving before a record came on the jukebox, grabbing his attention. He turned to look at who’d put coins in the slot and felt his throat tighten. At the sight of  _ him _ .

The BLU Spy leaned against the record player, a brick hat hiding his grey-blue eyes. He was without a mask, his dark hair thick and slightly curly, and a little too long. The shadow of his hat hid his features well, but he still wore that suit, still had that crooked smile, still held a lavender cigarette between thin lips, still stood with predatory elegance. And he was looking right at the Engineer. 

Engineer could feel heat rising up his neck, as well as another place, and he averted his eyes to his drink. The song Spy was playing bit at his ears, playing with his mind.

~ _ Leaning up against the record machine. _

_ He looks like a cool drink of water _

_ But he’s candy coated misery~ _

He dared to glance back at the man who was supposed to be his enemy and immediately regretted it, they made eye contact from across the room and the heat at Engineers neck rose to his ears and cheeks. Quickly turning around he downed his the rest of his glass and took out his wallet to pay. But suddenly there was cash on the counter and it wasn’t his. 

He looked up to see everything he feared and loved in piercing grey eyes and a coy, foxlike smile. 

“Allow me to pay for that  _ mon cher _ .” Spy smiled down at the RED Engineer, his eyes sparkling with a dangerous light, lips curling just enough to see his perfect white teeth. Engineer tried to swallow but his throat felt so dry, from the whiskey or the man he couldn’t be sure. 

Spy’s smile curved just a little bit further and he seemed to lean closer. He exhaled slowly, letting smoke pour onto Engineer’s frozen face, then leaned in to whisper in his ear with a voice smoother than silk. “How about you and I get out of here? It wouldn’t do for enemies to be seen together in  _ public _ now would it.”

Engineer tried to find his voice, and after a couple of tries starting the engine that was his voice box, he managed to get out a gentle, “Sure”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a nsfw chapter I'll update later, once I have time lmao


End file.
